


Full Circle

by NEMKA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Like a dog biting its tail, everything ends before the start.Full circle.
Kudos: 3





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> The only acceptable time-travel scenario, aka the reason I loathe time-travel in general.

“Hi, my name is Jean Dagworth,” and Sirius’ world is shifting, twisting and turning upside down at a nauseating speed. How he can not notice, when the Beauxbatons transfer looks at him - at all of them, truth be told - like he is terminally ill, but doesn’t realize it just yet.

She disappears just as suddenly, but now from a well-aimed Macnair’s Bombarda, never having finished anything in her short and insignificant life.

“Jean?“ rushes out of his chest in a hoarse whisper twenty years later, when she stands there, on his doorstep, a pink t-shirt with white pawprints under the usual robe. The serious girl blinks up at him, confused. “Are you Jean Dagworth’s daughter?”

“I’m sorry, mister Black, you must be mistaken. My name is Hermione Granger. My parents are muggles.”

And then June comes, so suddenly that it’s scary. June, and with it the Department of Mysteries and red sparks, that only two have seen, but everyone’s talking about. Good news travels fast, gossip spreads like a wildfire, and _such_ things everybody understands without any words.

Three careful turns of the Time-turner later the headmaster still has twinkling eyes, and the Great Hall is so loud she can’t hear her thoughts.

“Hi, my name is Jean Dagworth,”

_Like a dog biting its tail, everything ends before the start._

_Full circle._


End file.
